Game University
by Leviathos
Summary: My older bro's fanfic. It has been discontinued and further more never will...
1. Welcome, Students!

Okay! I have changed this first chapter to a story document. Thank you, reviewers!

* * *

People, people, please! I am about to reveal the legend of a school called Game Console University, a school where new game characters are born and trained to become the best game characters to ever inspire a game player to play with. There can be heroes, villains, NPC (Non-Player Characters), and such other. The university idea began with a simple character called Mr. Game and Watch. He was saying," Hey! Why don't I start the construction of the University of Incoming Game Characters? By doing this can make video games really popular!" And so began the story of… Bowser! I don't know why I chose him, but this can make a good story starring a villain. Ah, forget it. I'm starting the story already…

**Chapter 1: WELCOME, STUDENTS!**

"Ha ha ha! That's a good one, Bowser!" said Genis.

It all began when Bowser, walking with his friends, telling jokes of their summer vacation and heading to the Game Console University. If you ask who his friends are, you'll find out in approximately 11 seconds.

"Hey, Mario! Got any other good jokes about your vacation?" asked Bowser.

"Nah! How about-a you, Samus?" said Mario.

"Naddah!" said Samus.

"Wait! I got one! What happens if a- never mind," said Genis.

Yesss, these are some of Bowser's friends. Especially Mario. They have been best friends since in Kinderbit and PrePixel. They will be the best friends ever to be known. Now back to the story.

"Okay, I remember now! I was walking down the street to McHideo until I saw a stranger who looks like an ugly pixel-bit character. I asked him why he was in the dumpster," said Genis.

"He said,' what are you talking aboot?'"

Genis continued, "I'm thinking he was stupid so I left him until he called me."

"I went back to him and he said,' Hey, kid. I just farted.'"

And so the others are laughing, mmyess…

The gang finally made it to the university, surviving much laughter. They were surprised to see thousands of game characters in the lunch court. There was Solid Snake, Kraid, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Capt. Falcon, Fox, Master Chief, Nightmare, Talim, Seung Mina, Wario, Toad, Donkey Kong, Sturm, Yoshi, Marco, Eri, Jill, Tidus, Zidane, Barts, Fighter, Jack, Celia, Vivi, Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Sheena, Optimus Prime, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Raiden, Liquid Snake, Raiden, Glitch, CJ, Sarah, Roy, Cervantes, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Kerrigan, Waluigi, and many more.

"Wow! I'm impressed…" said Samus.

"I know! There are so many characters in this university! I wonder what game I'm gonna star in?" wondered Genis.

"Well, I know there should be a list of classes in the office" replied Bowser.

"Like what kinda classes are there-a?" asked Mario.

"I dunno. But let's check it out!" said Bowser, with excitement.

"Let's-a go!" said Mario. (He's saying the famous line.)

So the gang went to the office to get the copies of list of classes.

"Wow! According to the list of classes, calculating the pages of the list, there should be about 2,857,392,759,672,945,792 classes in the list," said Genis.

Gasp!

Suddenly, the microphone sounded, "Attention, Pupils! Please head to the auditorium for a ticket. These tickets will assign you to a room in one of our study buildings. One more thing! Megaman, please report to the office. One more thing! Edgar and Zidane, you have been reported that you guys are perverts and with suggestion you stay away from being a pervert or you guys will suffer the consequences. One more thing! Please feel free visit any classrooms and make sure to finish the class sheets by tomorrow. HAVE A GOOD GAME!"

So the gang went auditorium to get their tickets.

"Cool! Mario and I get to share the same rooms!" Bowser said.

"Yea, I wonder what my roommate is," wondered Samus.

"Me, too! I hope it's not some stupid person like the guy in the dumpster!" said Genis.

They laugh and so began the great story of Friendship, Rivalry, Betrayal, and so-not-love. Little do they know that one great man can be villain…

**NEXT: Chapter 2: More Friends and… Foes**


	2. New Friends and Foes

**Chapter 2: More Friends and… Foes**

"Heya, Bowser! Can you please pass-a some of my pasta?" asked Mario.

Today is a new day. A day when the gang finally take classes of the Game Console University! The day started when the two best friends are eating some cereal and pasta.

"So, Mario. What classes will you be taking. Let me guess. Is it the pasta eating class? Mwhahaha!" laughed Bowser.

Mario groans.

"Just joking! You always fall for jokes of mine," said Bowser.

"Yeah. About that, how do you-a do it?" wondered Mario.

"I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to watch TV."

Bowser flicks the TV on. The TV shows a guy coming to the stage.

"You are watching World's Funniest Pain!" shouted the host.

Showing a man getting hit by an earthquake.

"Ow! My spleen!" screamed the man.

"Hahahahaha! What a sucker!" laughed Bowser.

"Heya! We should-a be going now. Classes will-a be starting soon," said Mario

"Okay, let's get going. Right after this."

Showing a man getting hit by a man.

"Ow! My Spleen… again!"

"Mwhahahahaha!"

The buddies left the room and heading to their first class. Then Bowser stops walking.

"Well, this is my stop," said Bowser.

Mario reads the sign of the class Bowser is going to.

"You're going to strength-a class?"

"So, what about it? I felt like strength is one of my things."

"Well, gooda luck with that!"

Mario left.

"Hey, wait! You didn't tell me your class!"

No reply from Mario.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. At least I'm in my class anyway."

"Move out, turtle man!" shouted some unknown voice.

Bowser got pushed and fell down by an ape.

"Ow! Why you did that for?" yelled Bowser.

"Ya got a problem with me?" shouted DK.

"Stop it, people! Talking is not the answer!" said Sabin, trying to fix the problem.

"Ya shad up, weakling!" yelled DK.

DK pushed Sabin out and went to find a seat, mumbling.

Bowser got up, with little pain, and said, "Ugh… you okay there?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I can take nine kicks!" bragged Sabin.

Sabin stand up from the beat.

"What about ten?" asked Bowser.

"That's a different story. So you're taking strength class?" replied Sabin.

"Yeah! By the way, what's you're name?"

"Sabin. Yours?"

"Bowser. So what's up with that ape?"

"He's DK. He can be really mean, but people say he has good relationships with lots of characters. Such as Diddy Kong. No one knows why they are friends."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know. But why are you not in your seats?" said another unknown voice.

Bowser looked and was surprised that it was one of the teachers, so he said, "Oh, oops. Sorry, Professor…"

"This may be a university, but it's run differently here. So it's Mr. Strength. Got that?" said Mr. Strength.

"Yes, Mr. Strength," said both Bowser and Sabin.

Both of them went to find their new seats.

"Okay, Class. This university is way different from other universities. Very different from Visual University or Computer Gaming University. So we would like to be called with a mister. But if you'd like, you can call us masters. Again, it's respective if you call us with a mister. Thanks to the honor of Mr. Game and Watch. Now, shall we begin?"

And so the students have been taught about strength in gaming and how is strength like in a game.

"So you see. Strength is the force you pull within you. For example in a RPG, there are strength points. In action games, you may get max strength in the game or you must find it."

Brriinng

"Okay, students. Take your bags and head on to your next class," said Mr. Strength.

"That was totally boring! All I hear was a jib jajaja hippity hop of Oklahoma candies!" said Bowser.

"But did you take notes?" asked Sabin.

"Uhh… no. Oops!"

"Don't worry! How about I lend you my notes and you copy it until 7:00 pm?"

"Thanks, Sabin! So what's your next class?"

"Teamwork class. Yours?"

"Leadership class. Since I like to talk and yell loudly."

"Good for you!

"So what happen in class, Sabin?" asked another character.

Both of them turn to see who it is, which happened to be Celia.

"Nothing. Just took notes. Oh ya! I made a new pal. His name is Bowser.

And Bowser, this is Celia, my friend," said Sabin.

"Hi, Bowser!" said Celia.

"Hello. Well, better go to class," said Bowser.

Bowser left his new friends and went to his next class.

4:02 pm…

Bowser and Genis were talking in the Game and Watch Park.

"So you met Sabin, Celia, and DK. That's cool," said Genis.

"Well, I didn't exactly met DK," said Bowser.

"You sure? I thought you were friends with DK?"

"He he… no, I'm not."

"Oh, because I'm his friend, too."

"… What?"

Suddenly, the microphone sounded, "Attention, students! Please report to your rooms in exactly 5:01 pm. No exceptions! Thank you for your patience. One more thing! Megaman, please report to the office… again."

"So, see you later!" said Bowser.

"See ya later, too!" said Genis.

And that was the first official day in the university. Bowser met new friends and a rival. Then again, you might never know what will happen next…

**NEXT: Chapter 3: Power Test**


	3. Power Test

**Chapter 3: Power Test**

"It's-a had been a great-a day! I was able to cook-a lots of my-a pasta! How is your-a day, Bowser?" asked Mario.

"Shh! Can't you see I'm watching TV here!" said Bowser.

"You are now watching Bunny Bugs GX!" shouted the host.

The TV is showing Bugs Bunny in buff form against Elmza Fudd.

"He… there's no escape, wabbit!" yelled Elmza Fudd.

"We'll see about that!" replied Bugs Bunku.

The TV shows lots a fighting and energy blasts. Bowser was into such action.

"Bowser! It's time to go!"

"Okay, we'll go. Right after this."

Mario sighed. Bowser was really addicted to that TV. So Bowser was late to class.

"What do you mean I have to stay here during lunch time? This is a university," argued Bowser.

"Remember what I said. This is no ordinary university, its run like a high school," said Mr. Strength.

"So you're saying we're repeating high school?" asked Bowser.

"Heck no! This is a university."

"But you said its run high school style. So we're repeating high school again!"

"No, you're not!"

"But you said…"

"Look. I didn't come up with this idea. Mr. Game and Watch did."

"Tell him he's stupid!"

Mr. Strength grew silent and then told Bowser to go to his seat.

Suddenly, the microphone sounded, "Attention, please! We have an announcement to make. Teachers, please send all students to the auditorium for a power test. One more thing! Megaman, please report to the office… again! Thank you for your patience, please. And have a great game!"

"Sabin, what's a power test?" asked Bowser.

"I heard some students talk about it. They say it's a test where you get to try out your powers. Then they will test your characteristics and personality. This will tell you if you're a hero, a villain, or a NPC," replied Sabin.

"Wow! When will they rank you?"

"I don't know. Maybe next year or something."

So, all the students went to the auditorium for a power check. All game characters needs to have a power.

Mr. Power shows up on the stage and said, "Okay, students! Welcome to the ultimate test of your life. This test will tell you if you should become a hero, a villain, or a NPC. You must try with all your effort for this test is very important. You cannot fail this test, even if you have nothing to show us. However, if we determined that you cannot be a hero, a villain, or a NPC, you will be deleted. Good chances are that you will be deleted with a chance of .047. Now let the test begin!"

All students lined up for the test and there were 1,000 queue lines in the auditorium.

"Hey, Bowser!" yelled Samus.

"Hey, Samus. Have you seen Mario or Genis?" asked Bowser.

"Didn't see Mario, but Genis is with DK and Jack."

"Oh. Well, I'll go lined up with Sabin."

"Won't you line up with me and Genis?"

"Nah, I'll go with Sabin. By the way, who's Jack?"

"I don't know. He's like some guy with a pitch fork."

"Oh. Well, see ya!"

"Later!"

Bowser went to the line where Sabin is in.

"Hey, Sabin!" said Bowser.

"Hey!" replied Sabin.

"So what high school you're from?"

"I came from the Final High School. How about yours?"

"Well, Power High."

Mr. Leader shouted, "Next!"

"At least the line is moving…" said Sabin.

"Yeah… slowly," included Bowser.

They laugh for awhile, and then stop. It took hours for Bowser to be next until…

Mr. Leader shouted, "Next!"

"Well, Sabin. Good luck."

Sabin went to the power zone.

"Okay. Now tell me what's your power?" asked Mr. Leader.

"Well, I'm a master at martial arts."

"Well, let's see."

Sabin went to fighting stance and preparing to form a blitz technique.

"Ready? PUMMEL!" shouted Sabin.

He punched the dummy in the power zone many times.

"That's great, but I expect a little more… intense power."

"Let's see then…"

Sabin went to blitz form again.

"Prepare to be amazed! BUM RUSH!"

To the effects of that attack, Sabin runs circular around the dummy, doing many attacks which to be painful. Mr. Leader and Bowser were amazed.

"Wow! Incredible! We'll let you see your results in the second semester, okay?"

"Okay and thanks!"

Sabin left the zone to see Bowser in action.

"Next!" shouted Mr. Leader.

Bowser stepped into the power zone.

"Ah, Bowser! One of my students in second period. Now let us see what you can do."

And so Bowser breathes fire to the dummy and do all sorts of attacks with his claws and his spike shell to it.

"Is that all you can do, Bowser?"

"Hold on… give me a minute here," said Bowser.

Bowser went inside his shell and rolled like wheel, breathing fire. (It's like a flaming wheel, too bad they didn't put that in SSBM.)

Sabin and Mr. Leader were impressed and complimented, "Impressive!" (I would be impressed, too!)

"Uhh… thanks, I guess…" said Bowser.

"We'll let you see…"

"I know, I know! Next semester, I get it!" said Bowser.

Bowser left the auditorium with Sabin to the lunch court.

"Remember, Bowser. Mr. Strength gives…"

"Don't worry! I think he'll forget about it! After what I said to him about this university."

"Hey, turtle man!" shouted DK.

Bowser and Sabin glance at him at the same time.

"Look, Genis and Samus told me that you're a good guy."

"Well, yeah! Of course!" replied Bowser.

"But that doesn't mean ya be one of my friends!" said DK.

"But why?" asked Bowser.

"Look, I'll give you a test. See my buddy here, Jack?" asked DK.

Jack looked shy, staring at a group.

Bowser observed at him and said, "Uh... yeah. Well, he looks sad, has brown hair, and… lets see. I see him as a timid person. Um, maybe he could use some donuts. Or maybe pasta. I think he should deserve a trophy. How about a medal? By the looks of it, he's rather a farming boy or something…"

"Hey! That's my friend you're talking about!" shouted DK.

"Hey! You told me to take a look at him!"

"Quiet, people! Talking is not the answer!" yelled Sabin.

"Um… don't you mean violence is not the answer?" asked Genis

Sabin explained, "That's where you're wrong! You see, talking won't get you anywhere. You will only hear gibberish from such conflict with only talking. It will only sound like it's an insulting contest. For violence, the two people will have to fight in order to get somewhere. So whoever is the victor of the fight, it shows who is superior and who is lame. And I always do…"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" shouted DK, "All I'm just trying to do is to test ya if you can be trusted!"

"Well, why didn't you say so? So what's the favor?" asked Bowser.

"I want you to find a date for Jack," said DK.

"Uh… Look I'm not actually good…"

"Hey, me too!"

"So why don't you…"

"No! That's the only way for me to trust ya!"

"But…"

"Sorry, but my homie, Jack, has been quiet for two months. I just want to make him less nervous, so I think dating would cheer him."

"Aw man… Genis, help me out here!"

"Sorry, but I'm just a kid," replied Genis.

"But I thought you were a midget?"

"Stop joking around, Bowser."

"No, really."

Genis went silent and ignored him.

"Samus?"

"I don't know much about dating. But I can tell him what girls like," replied Samus.

"Good! Sabin?"

"I'm a fighter, not a miracle worker! But maybe Celia would help," answered Sabin.

"Ce… Celia?" said Jack.

DK and Genis were surprised to see Jack talk and said, "Wow, he finally talks!"

"Um… yeah. Maybe Celia could help," said Bowser.

"No! I can't accept that!" yelled Jack.

"But why?" asked Bowser.

"It's just that… I don't know. I'm just kind of shy around her. But I don't like her!"

"… He likes her," said the whole group.

"No, I don't!" argued Jack.

"Hey-a, guys!" said Mario.

Mario just came from the auditorium.

"Where were you? I've been looking over for you!" shouted Bowser.

"Well, umm… I just took-a the test. That's-a all," replied Mario.

"Which line?"

"The 800th something line."

"Hmph. I took the 12th line. No wonder."

"Enough! So ya wanna get Celia to like Jack or not?" shouted DK.

"Can Mario help me?" asked Bowser.

"I can-a prepare pasta for Jack's date in my-a restaurant," said Mario.

"You own a restaurant?"

"Of course-a, I do! Does-a Mario Bros. Pasta Delights ring-a you a bell?"

"Oh, oh ya! I remember now!" said Bowser. (Bowser does not remember.)

"So can Mario and Samus help me?"

"Sure!" agreed DK.

"Great!"

"Wait! I can tutor Jack to make him smarter!" said Genis.

"Yeah! I heard Celia really love smart people! I can also tell you what other things Celia adores," said Sabin.

"So it's settled! Bowser, ya will make Jack prepared for the date with Celia with the aid of Genis, Samus, Mario, and Sabin. Good luck!" declared DK.

"Thanks! So why don't we start tomorrow, after class?" Bowser said.

"Um… okay, sure," answered Jack. (Man, how did Jack get into these messes?)

"YEAH!" yelled the group.

And so the gang, including Sabin, has got a job to do.

**NEXT: Chapter 4: Getting Ready**

Chris here!

Hope you like my story so far! I've been working hard writing and making changes. Please R&R.

Volt here!

You better like my pal Chris and his stories or I will call your house and that you will die in seven days!


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter 4: Getting Ready**

"Okay, Jack. Here's your schedule of my Bowser's Dating Class!" said Bowser.

"Um… okay," said Jack, nervously.

We left off when Bowser, the main character (believe it or not), has promised the deal of DK that he will make Jack and Celia couples. With the aid of Samus, Mario, Genis, and the new friend, Sabin, Bowser may get the chance to be trusted. Well, let's find out!

"So come back to my room on Saturday morning, okay?"

"Yeah… I think."

"Well, see ya!"

So Jack left Bowser's room.

"Okay, let's get started here!" commanded Bowser.

"Yeah!" said the whole group. (Samus, Genis, Mario, and Sabin.)

"Samus and Sabin, go find Celia and talk with her. Take notes, but don't let her find out you're working for me," instructed Bowser

"On it!" said Sabin and Samus.

They left the room.

"Genis, go find Jack and tell him if he needs to be smart," said Bowser.

"Yes, Bowser!" replied Genis.

Genis left the room.

"Okay, Mario. Try to make recipes for the date," ordered Bowser.

"With-a pleasure!" answered Mario.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Bowser.

Nightmare came in.

"Oh, Night-a-mare! What-a brings you here?" asked Mario.

"Well um… you see… I can't… um, look… well, it's like this… my, um… I don't know… look, see… can I… um… I can't put it like this… is it okay… or maybe I shouldn't… maybe I'll try later… or now… I think…" answered Nightmare.

"Will you just get to the point, Nightmare!" shouted Bowser. (Sheesh!)

"Okay um… may I borrow a cup of sugar? But without the sweet part."

"Why you want-a sugar with-a no sweet?" wondered Mario.

"Well, you see… it's like this… I didn't mean for sugar… I meant souls… yeah… I think."

"Sorry, Night-a-mare! We have no what-you-a-call-it souls."

"Oh… I see… I think."

Nightmare left the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Bowser.

"I dunno," replied Mario.

"Well, he wasted five minutes of my life." (He owes me!)

"I'll just-a go write some recipes."

So Bowser went to design their room to look like a restaurant.

"I can't believe you would really call this room a restaurant!"

"Around the world! Around the world!" sang Mario.

Well, Mario is listening to the headphones and practicing his cooking with style.

So three hours later…

"Well, after working hard on redecorating this room, I think it looks nice," said Bowser.

"Yeah, barely," Genis insulted.

Yup, the room looks like a real mess.

"Well, its kind-a ugly, Bowser. A girl would-a scream like it'sa fire in here!" said Mario.

Suddenly, Samus and Sabin came in the room.

"Hey, guys. Aahohmygoddaroomsmonfire!" screamed Samus.

"What the hell is this?" yelled Sabin.

"Well, the room is ruined," replied Genis.

"Hey! At least we can call it The Mario Bros. Dungeon Pasta Restaurant!" said Bowser

"Hey-a! That is-a not nice!" said Mario, angrily.

"You know I'm just joking! Well, I'm not a good architect, am I?" asked Bowser.

"No, you're not," answered Genis.

"Thanks a lot, Genis! Yeah, really!"

"Why don't we just redecorate it again, but with our help, this time," suggested Sabin.

"Wow, really?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah!" replied the group.

"Thanks, guys."

"Hey-a, that's what friends-a are for!" said Mario.

"Okay, no chatting! The date is two days from now! Let's get moving!" instructed Bowser.

Mmyess… Bowser has learned a small lesson today and that's about it.

**Next: Chapter 4: What a Disaster!**


	5. What a Disaster!

**Chapter 5: What a Disaster!**

"Wow, ya work very well here!"

Mmyesss… Bowser and his friends had finished designing the room to an Italian restaurant. DK complimented Bowser's work and told him the special planned date will start tonight.

"Okay, Jack," said Bowser, "we need to get you ready for the night with Celia."

"Yeah…" said Jack, nervously.

"Don't-a worry, Jack. Everything is-a going to be all-a right!" said Mario, trying to make Jack feel better.

"Yeah, not after what I taught you," said Genis, excited.

"I just hope nothing would go wrong," said Jack.

It was seven o'clock pm. Samus told Bowser that she has to go to sleep. Sabin went with his other friends. Now that remains Bowser, Genis, and Mario.

"Where is Jack?" asked Bowser.

"Maybe he is-a still dress-a-ing up," thought Mario.

"Mario, why are you in the eating lounge? You're supposed to cook some pasta!" yelled Bowser.

"Well-a, um… there-a seems to be an accident," replied Mario.

"How can you possibly make an accident at a time like this? You're supposed to be good at cooking pasta!" shouted Genis.

"Well, um… I kinda missing some-a of the ingredients."

"Dammit, Mario!" yelled Bowser.

"Sorry-a, Bowser."

"Look, why don't you order pizza before Celia gets here, okay?"

"You-a got it!"

So Mario left to buy some pizza. Wow, the disaster just started.

"I'm here!" said Jack.

"Oh great. Jack is here," said Bowser, nervously.

"Look, Jack. Sorry to break the news, but you and Celia will have to wait for the food," confessed Genis, "but at least you can express your smarts to Celia!"

"By the way, where is Celia?" wondered Bowser.

"Oh, I left her for a reason, but she's coming," answered Jack.

"What reason?" asked Genis.

"Well, you know about the tutoring you did to me?" said Jack.

"Don't tell me, you…"

"Forgot," finished Jack.

"What! That can't be? Really?" shouted Bowser.

"Uh… yeah."

"But how?" asked Genis.

"You see, it's like this."

-Flashback-

"Well, Nightmare. Here are your souls."

Jack handed him the bucket of dead people.

"Wow! Thanks!"

-Reality-

"Damn you, Nightmare!" said Bowser.

"But wait, how can you lose your memory of the concepts I taught you?" wondered Genis.

"Oh wait! That was not the cause!" said Jack.

"So what is it?" asked Bowser.

"Well, it began…"

"You know what, forget it," said Genis, "we need to get you ready somehow…"

"Oh what are we going to use? Walkie Talkies? Yeah, right," said Bowser.

"Why is it that when I'm thinking about something, you always give me the answer?" wondered Genis.

"What? Really?"

"Never mind about that. Bowser, get two walkie talkies," ordered Genis.

"On it, Genis!" replied Bowser, went to look for the walkie talkies.

"I don't get it, Genis. How are those going to help us?" asked Jack.

"How stupid can you get?"

"Found it!" said Bowser.

"Come on, Bowser. We have to get into position, NOW!" shouted Genis.

So everybody was in place. Jack was waiting outside the room. Genis is acting like a normal nobody eating in the restaurant. And Bowser, disguised as the fat ogre, was the waiter. Later, Celia and Jack came in.

"Wow! This place is decorative!" said Celia, amazed.

"Yeah, I know!" said Jack.

"Okay, Bowser. Tell them the chef will be late today," instructed Genis.

Bowser went to them to give them their seats.

"Wow! We even have a fat, stupid, ugly ogre as our waiter!" said Celia.

"Please don't call me that," said Bowser.

"Cool! He even sounds stupid!"

Genis turned on the walkie talkie and making sure it's on low volume.

"Okay, Jack. Tell her you enslaved that ogre," ordered Genis.

"Did you know that I enslaved this ogre," said Jack.

So Jack told her the fake story about being a slave and overcoming obstacles to rule the ogre, which is actually Bowser in costume.

"Tell her about the homework and how smart you are," said Genis.

So Jack told her about the homework and other smart things.

"Where is Mario," whispered Genis.

"He told me in the Cell PSP that he's not buying pizza. He's buying ingredients for the pasta!" replied Bowser.

"Tell him we don't have time!"

"Too late. He told me his PSP is running out of power."

"Dude, this is taking too long!"

Genis then use the walkie talkie.

"Jack, tell her…"

Suddenly, the two walkie talkies ran out of power.

"What? This can't be?" yelled Genis.

Not only that he screamed like a desian gone on fire, but he noticed that he caught Jack and Celia's attention.

"Do you know who is that little kid, Jack?" asked Celia.

"Um… oh no," said Jack, in shock.

Genis looked embarrassed in front of their date.

"Okay, people! Break it up! Break it up!" said Bowser, trying to end the embarrassment.

"What was that all about?" wondered Celia.

"I don't know, but who cares!" answered Jack.

"Yeah, but just one question. Why do you and that kid have the same walkie talkies?" asked Celia.

Uh-oh. Jack looked nervous that Celia was suspicious about it.

"Look, Celia. This is not what you think!" said Jack.

Soon, Bowser and Genis knew that the plan is ruined.

"So you're telling me that you didn't enslave this ogre?"

"Yes!"

"And that you're not smart?"

"Yes!"

"And that you're trying to be like that kid who is actually the one who enslaved the ogre and is smart?"

"Yes… wait, no! He did not!"

But Celia ignored him and stared at Genis.

"Uh-oh," said Bowser and Genis.

"So, kid. What's your name?" asked Celia.

"Uh… Genis," said Genis, frighten.

"So, Genis. What you're trying to do is to use Jack to impress me in an anonymous way? You'd think I'd fall for that, did ya?"

"Yes, I did!" confessed Genis.

"But I have to say, you got me in your tricks."

When everybody was in relief that Genis was caught, they were relaxed until…

"I have to say, you're pretty cool."

"Wow! Really?" asked Genis.

"Not only that, but… I LOVE YOU, YOU SMART BOY!"

"What… I can't believe that?" said Bowser, puzzled.

"Wait, Celia! You're supposed to fall in love with me!" shouted Jack.

"You got it all wrong, Celia! Aaaaahh!" screamed Genis.

Too late. Celia is already hugging Genis on the floor.

"Please do something, Bowser and Jack!" cried Genis.

"Wow, Genis. You named your ogre Bowser? That's so cute!" complimented Celia.

"Celia! You got it all wrong! This is not supposed…"

Suddenly, Jack saw that she is rubbing her face on Genis's cheek.

"Aaaaaahh! Get her off! Get her off!" cried Genis.

"Do something, Bowser! She can't stop!" ordered Jack.

"Celia, you're not supposed to love him! You are supposed to be dating Jack!" said Bowser.

Still, Celia is holding her arms around Genis, tightly.

"Xbox, please stop all this!" screamed Genis.

Suddenly, Mario came in with the groceries.

"I'm-a back… MAMMA MIA! OHMYXBOXWHATISGOINGONHERE!" screamed Mario.

"Bad news, Mario! Celia has gone nuts!" shouted Bowser.

"Please do something, Mario!" cried Genis.

Suddenly, someone came in.

"Hey, Jack. Got any more souls… OHMYXBOXTHEREPERSONSGONEWILD!" screamed Nightmare.

"Oh, Xbox. What else can go wrong!" cried Bowser.

People are saying Xbox all the time meaning omg. (Oh my God!) You see, in this world, Xbox will mean god.

"But Celia, I love you!" said Jack.

"But why did you use this cute boy's characteristics?" asked Celia.

"Because I wanted to impress you and make you fall in love with me…"

"That's the whole point!" explained Celia.

"Wait… so that means this whole thing is a… fake?" asked Jack, confused.

"Look, Jack. The reason I did this is to make you be yourself!"

"Wait… really?"

"Yeah!" said Celia.

"Hold on… so you're telling me that you don't like me?" said Genis.

"Of course! I was doing this to teach Jack how to win others' hearts by being you," explained Celia.

"Wow! I almost thought you'd really fall in love with Genis!" said Bowser.

"See, Jack. You shouldn't really try to get a girlfriend by using someone's personality. If you do, then that someone will end up with the girlfriend."

"Wow, Celia. You have to hug someone to teach me this?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, I'm going to sleep," said Genis.

"Me, too!" said Bowser and Mario.

"Well, Jack. Since we're still awake, why don't we take a walk in the park or go to McHideo?"

"Okay!" said Jack, excited.

So they left for a burger. And that was the end of this horrifying date.

But I believe I'm forgetting someone…

"Hello? Anybody here? I need some more souls!"

"Shut-a up, Nightmare! Shut-a up!"

"Oops…"

**NEXT: Chapter 6: The Truth**


	6. The Truth

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

Today is a great day, today! Today is the day that today is a special day! Today is the Rank Day! The day where today when all game characters finally get their own rank in the university. Remember, the rank can be heroes, villains, or NPC. Every student was excited about today's day! The day when today is the day they will be ranked, today!

"Come-a on, Bows-a-er! Aren't-a you excited about-a today?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna miss this show!" complained Bowser.

"Sheesh-a!" said Mario, leaving the room.

Bowser is watching Real World Tekken.

Suddenly, the microphone sounded.

"Attention, please! Make sure you place your backpacks in the dumpster and we'll be having lobster with the all purpose sauce, made from fresh human!

Uh-oh… well, have a great game…"

"Uh?"

The microphone sounded again

"Heh… sorry. Megaman did another trick. The real news is that all students must go to the auditorium for their results. Hope you an awesome game!"

"Huh… Megaman always gets into trouble," said Bowser.

Bowser left his room and went on.

"Today is the final day, Bowser," said Bowser, talking to himself. "It's the final day of my first semester. Just hope that I won't be deleted."

Bowser stepped into the auditorium. And, of course, there were lots of characters here.

"Bowser!"

He looked and surprised to see Samus and DK.

"Great to see ya!" said DK, "Jack got a girl now, so you can call me a good friend!"

"Great!" said Bowser.

"Anyway, when will they give us the results?" asked Samus.

"They said an hour and a half," answered DK.

"But that'll pass lunch break!" said Bowser.

"Yeah, because there's no lunch break."

"So we need to go back to our rooms to get our lunch?"

"It's okay. I brought ya a big lunch from McHideo!"

DK put down a bag full of burgers, bananas, fries, drinks, chicken, nuggets, bananas, bucket of ice cream, cones, bananas, pasta, bananas, bananas, a boot, and… bananas.

"What's with all the bananas?" asked Samus.

"Hey! I can't resist it!" replied DK.

"But I don't wanna eat yet, DK. Let's go find the others!" said Bowser.

"Yeah! That will be great eating with your friends!" said Samus.

"Okay! I'll be in the corner there. Ya be back soon!" said DK

So Samus and Bowser walked all over the auditorium. (It's bigger than you think.) They have been looking for fifteen minutes.

"Dammit! Where are those people!" complained Bowser.

"I know! We've been looking all over…"

"Hey, guys!"

Bowser and Samus turned to look. It was Jack, Celia, Sabin, and Nightmare.

"Hey, guys. Um… where's Genis and Mario?" asked Bowser.

"I don't know. They said that they will be with DK," replied Nightmare.

"Oh, great! I have wasted more time!" said Bowser.

They left to see DK and eat lunch.

"Hey, guys!" said DK.

The group saw that Mario and Genis were there, eating DK's burgers.

"Hey! Those are my burgers! I already called dibs!" said Bowser, since he have been hungry for two hours.

"Hold on, Bowser! There's plenty, especially after the deal," said DK.

"Yeah, Bowser. Many more!" said Genis, happily.

"Um… maybe. Okay!" said Bowser.

"Come-a on, guys! There's-a plenty for-a everyone!" said Mario.

"Yeah!" said the group.

"I'll pass. These burgers taste like my crow," said Nightmare. (He only eats souls.)

The group began to have a small, urban picnic. The group talked about some stories about their lives.They even told Samus and Sabin about the date Jack and Celia had. They were havng fun until…

"May I have your attention, please. I am here to announce that today is the end of our first semester!" said Mr. Principal.

The crowd cheered, as they were excited to find out their rank.

"Settle down, guys. Today, we will tell you your ranks! We will call you one by one from an unknown order, so pay attention. Remember, one by one until we find the heretic leader… oops. I mean by an unknown order. Okay, and have the best game ever!" shouted Mr. Principal.

"Well, that's great! We have to listen very well if we want to hear Mr. Principal call us," said Sabin.

"Well, does anyone else have anything?" asked Bowser.

"No."

"Nothing, I guess."

"I got nothing."

"I don't know."

"Yeah, I got none."

"Um… why don't we just wait," suggested Genis.

Mmyesss… they waited for four hours. And later…

"Genis and Raine, the smart students, please step to the stage!"

"Well, guys. Here goes," said Genis, leaving the gang. Now let's observe

Genis. So he went up to the stage and saw Mr. Principal and Raine.

"Okay, students! Since you guys are the smartest of all students, I present you the brain awards and your rank sheet!"

Genis received his award and rank sheet!

"Congradulations, Genis!" said Raine.

"Wow! Thanks… uh. What's your name?" asked Genis.

"That would be Raine. And I see you're smart, too."

"Of course!"

"Okay, then I'll ask you a simple equation. What is 111111111x111111111?"

"That's easy! It would be 12345678987654321!"

"Wow! You're pretty smart!"

"What do you mean pretty smart? I'm the best!"

"Well, you sure know math, algebra, geometry, calculus, science, chemistry, English, history, magic arts, and technology. But then… you need to know manners."

"What do you mean manners?"

"Hold on, students!" said Mr. Principal, trying to calm them. "You both will star in the same game…"

"What! I have to be with this character?" shouted Genis.

"That's right!" laughed Raine.

"Argh… Raine!"

"Okay, stop it. It was a joke, Genis," said Raine.

"Huh?"

"I was just teasing you!"

"Oh, so that means we won't be in the same game?"

"Of course we are! Mr. Principal never lies!"

"What?" screamed Genis.

"Don't worry, Genis. You'll get used to me," said Raine.

"… Whatever."

"Okay, get off the stage. I have to call more people up," said Mr. Principal.

So Genis and Raine left the stage.

"Bowser and Mario! You're next!"

"Well, Mario. It's time," said Bowser.

And so Mario and Bowser went to get their rank sheets.

It was late. Twelve o'clock pm. There was a thunderstorm.

"Wow. A storm in the last say of the first semester," said Bowser.

"Well-a, Bowser. Do you-a want to-a read our rank-a sheets?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, sure Mario."

As they unfolded their papers, they read.

"Okay, Mario. It says here:"

**We would like to thank you all**

**for participating the Game University**

**and to thank you**

**we would like to present you, your rank!**

**This rank will mean to you so much.**

**So you must respect it.**

**And also…**

An hour later…

"Okay, Mario. This is it! At the bottom of the sheet, it will say our rank."

As both of them read the paper, they read there rank.

"Well, could be worse…"

**NEXT: Chapter 7: The Only Promise That Break…**


	7. The Only Promise That Break

**Chapter: 7: The Only Promise That Break…**

As you see, we left off when Bowser became surprised that he has to star in this one game with Mario, except one problem. Uh… you must know what it is. So Bowser and Mario were eating in the table, not talking much.

"Mario, why are we being silent?" asked Bowser.

"I don't-a know," answered Mario.

It has been a silent morning. Both Bowser and Mario weren't happy about their results. After they eat, they decided to take separate paths. Bowser was walking alone in his path and head for his new classes. All his periods changed, but his classes were the same. He has to go to leadership class. To Bowser, it felt like a normal day. Not for everyone else, because they can't wait to be a hero, destroy the world, or be a knick-knack.

"So, Bowser?" asked DK.

Bowser just turned.

"What did ya get?"

He was still silent.

"Hey! I was talking to ya!" yelled DK.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"What's the matter?"

"I just… don't like my result."

"Ya being deleted?"

"Of course not! It's just that…"

"Is it about Mario?"

"Yeah… I mean, no!"

"Look, I'm just trying to help ya!"

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" screamed Bowser.

DK paused, and then everybody started looking at Bowser.

"Bowser, young fellow, you don't have to shout," said Mr. Leader.

"Um... okay. Mr. Leader, can I talk to you outside?" asked Bowser.

"Sure."

So he and Mr. Leader went outside.

"What is the matter, Bowser?"

"It's just… I don't like m result."

"How can you not like your result?"

"Well, you see. I have a best friend, right?"

Mr. Leader nodded.

"Um, the result says here…" said Bowser, taking out the paper, and continued, "… that I have to know him as a rival!"

"Oh my! Well, this is a problem."

"Yeah, I know! I can't go against my best friend…"

"No! It's not that! The problem is that you gotta change that relationship with your best friend!"

"What? But why? We have been best friends from pixel school to here!"

"Sorry, Bowser. It's that… you need to practice relationships with people who are going to star in the same game with you."

"Yeah, but… this isn't right."

"I am really sorry, Bowser!"

"Why would someone do this to me?"

"Look! None of the staff did this to you! It was your faith!"

"The hell with that…"

"Shut your mouth and go to your seat!"

Bowser opened his mouth and paused.

"Look, Bowser. You can't expect me to… I felt sorry for you."

Bowser said nothing.

When it was lunch time, Bowser needed a quiet place, so he went somewhere that nobody hangs out.

"Bowser."

Bowser didn't even bother to look.

"Look, I felt sorry for you. I came here to apologize."

It was Mr. Leader again. Bowser didn't say anything.

"Well, sorry about last time."

"You don't have to say sorry, just leave!" shouted Bowser.

Mr. Leader did the same thing what Bowser did last time and left.

"Yo, Bowser!"

It was DK.

"Don't ya want to hang out with the rest of us?"

"… I'm better off here."

"Bowser, I'm just trying to help ya feel better!"

"I will feel better if you SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"

Soon, everyone started staring at him, even his friends.

"Bowser…"

Bowser looked at everyone and felt nervous. He grew silent and his friends came over.

"Bowser, what's with you?" asked Celia.

"Yeah, I mean, you caught everyone's attention," said Nightmare.

"I just…" Bowser hesitated.

"You were just liked Mario," said Genis.

"Look, I…"

"You two were silent and doing nothing," said Samus.

"Please leave…"

"You guys were acting weird today," said Sabin.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

The group went quiet until…

"Bows-a-er! They were-a just trying to help-a you!"

"Shut up, Mario!"

"Hey! It's-a you who were being-a rude! You-a should shut-a up!"

"Like I told you, talking is not the answer!" yelled Sabin.

"SHUT UP, SABIN!" yelled Mario and Bowser.

Sabin felt weak and decided not to talk. The two of them were still arguing and their friends were trying to break them up. It was a long day for them. When it was night, the two made a deal and drew a boundary line. Mario's side contained the kitchen and the TV. Bowser took the computer and the bathroom. So you see. Bowser can't eat and Mario can't use the bathroom in the morning. The two couldn't sleep because they were still arguing. It was a long night. This is going to be a big problem and yet…

"Heh… those puny fools. They haven't known that this whole school was a set-up! Soon, we will rule…"

"You mean I will rule the video world! Fools, I can't wait to crush their dreams."

"Yeah, but master! What about your apprentice? He had betrayed you and worked at the Game University! What will we do since he knows our plan?"

"Don't worry my minions. Even the Xbox doesn't stand a chance against me! I have a fellow who's a student in the University and he even doesn't know it that he's working for me! Mwhahahaha!"

"Heh… I can't wait to see who would be your apprentice!"

"Look at those pity fools. With my Level 249 Black Mage Power…"

"Mmmm Mm Mmmmmmmm!"

"Oh, don't worry, Black Mage! At least your cardboard replacement didn't make your friends suspicious about you missing. Now, Black Mage, let's prepare you for your silent night! Mwhahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing with me, minion. Mwhahahahahahahaha!"

"Mmmmm Mmmm Mmmmmmmmmm!"

"Oh yeah! Black Mage, can you SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Okay, where was I? Oh yes, Mwhahahahahahahaha!"

"Master, did you eat your own homemade pizza again?"

"Uh no. Why?"

"Because you're breath stinks! Hahahaha!"

**NEXT: Chapter 8: Little Games**


	8. Little Games

It's great to listen to ParagonX9 while typing. Anyway, here's the story!

**Chapter 8: Little Games**

Ah, what a great morning…

"Get-a outta my kitchen-a!"

Oh yeah! I forgot. Last time, on Game University! Bowser and Mario created a boundary line and… that's about it.

"Dude! How am I supposed to eat, then!" shouted Bowser.

"Shut-a up!"

"You shut up!"

What a grouchy morning. Mario has been best friends with Bowser, until the truth came and they became rivals.

"What a jerk! Well, Time to use the bathroom!"

"Hey-a, I need-a to use the bath-a-room!"

"Too late, loser! Besides, I own it!" said Bowser.

"But-a then, how-a am I supposed to toilet-a?"

"Use it in the public bathroom!"

"But it's closed in the morning!"

This gave Bowser an idea. As he was using the toilet he began.

"Oh yeah! Come on!"

Mario heard Bowser using the toilet and began to hold it and walk around.

"Yeah! Let it all out. Argh! Let the dogs out! Come on!"

"This-a is not my day-a!"

"Oh yeah! Since this is my bathroom, I get to do it all over it!"

Wow. Mario heard bottles fall down and liquid dripping. He started running around the room. Then something gave Mario an idea.

"You may have-a the bathroom, Bowser! But I have-a the kitchen-a!"

Mario climbed up the counter and started doing it in the kitchen sink.

"Ah, that felt good!" said Bowser.

Then he saw Mario doing it in the sink.

"Oh my Xbox! What the hell are you doing!" screamed Bowser.

"Hey-a, stop look-a-ing at me!"

"Hey! You know you have to clean the sink!"

"Yeah, yeah-a, Bowser."

Then their was a knock on the door.

"Oh no," said Mario.

"Oh yes," said Bowser.

"Please don't let them in, Bowser!"

"Oh come in!" said Bowser, excited to see this.

"Hello? I need more souls again."

"Oh, it's you Nightmare," said Bowser.

"Yeah, Jack told me that… OHMYWHATTHEHELLISGOINGONHERE!" screamed Nightmare.

Nightmare saw Mario doing the business in the sink. So Nightmare ran away like he saw something smelly or cheese. It was a long morning. Bowser went to his classes, and then it goes to lunch.

"Bowser, how many days have passed since you got lunch detention?"

"Why are you always like that, Sabin? Sheesh!"

Bowser was only hanging out with Sabin. The rest are with Mario.

"Samus, look at Bowser," ordered Genis.

Samus and Genis looked at Bowser, alone. Sabin went to go buy lunch or something.

"Mario, shouldn't we let Bowser back?" asked Samus.

"Why? He was-a act-a-ing like a jerk-a!"

"Well, you've been acting like a jerk, too!" yelled Genis.

"Well, um… forget you guys!"

"Yeah, maybe both of you were acting like a jerk," said Samus.

Genis and Samus left Mario. This means that Mario is alone, too. Bowser wanted to show Mario that he has no idea who's he messing with. So Bowser started staring at Mario. Mario did the same thing, too. Let's say it's like a staring contest. It was silent.

"Jark."

"What did you say?" shouted Mario and Bowser.

They went closer to eye to eye.

"What is it, Mario? Got a problem with your language?"

"How about-a that ugliness you-a carry? You already-a looked like-a an ogre!"

Everyone saw Bowser and Mario arguing.

"Come on, Genis! They're gonna fight if we don't stop this!" said Samus.

"Hm… that's strange." Wondered Genis.

"What do you think? They're fighting!"

"Yeah, but both of them didn't say a word."

"What did you mean?"

"Look… did you hear closely when they stared?"

"No."

"What? You humans are… never mind. Well, the word you hear 'jerk' was mispronounced."

"Really. It must be Mario, but…"

"No! What I hear is jark, not jerk!"

"So?"

"Plus I noticed that some one was in the 24th story of that building, doing something. Like stealing…"

"Who cares? We got a real problem here!"

"Yeah, you go do that."

Genis left her and went to the building.

"But, we have… never mind," said Samus.

Samus went to stop the fight, which Mario and Bowser started spitting and insulting each other.

"Guys, can you stop fighting?"

"No way! Why would I let my guard down against this pasta-eating man!" shouted Bowser.

"Guys, you have been best friends for so long! You can't end your friendship here!"

"That's what-a I am doing-a!" yelled Mario.

"This is horrible guys! Look at yourself!"

"I am, but there's this ugly midget who's blocking my vision!"

"Well, I see-a a loser who's-a over beast!"

"What's with you, people? First, you guys have been silent! Now you're fighting!"

"Yeah! You guys helped me get together with Celia!" yelled Jack.

"Who cares about you and Celia? Can't you see I need to show Mario that I'm superior!" shouted Bowser.

"In-a fact, I remember Sabin saying that-a talking is not-a the answer." Said Mario.

Then both of them stopped talking and preparing.

"I got a bad feeling about this!" said Samus, worried.

Mario started his first strike by using fire balls. Bowser hid in his shell. As soon as the fireballs were gone, he started spinning towards Mario. Mario dodged the attack and tried a spin kick on Bowser. They were fighting wildly.

"This is nuts! What have Sabin been thinking! It's like everything is his fault!" screamed Samus.

"Argh… This-a is the end, Bows-a-er!" shouted Mario.

"Heh… impressive, Mario! Now release your anger! And stop talking like an Italian! It sounds stupid!" yelled Bowser.

"Because-a I am-a Italian!"

The two started to fight even harder. They already destroyed the lunch court and all the characters started running away.

"STOP ALL THIS!"

By a miracle, Genis was able to caught both Bowser's and Mario's attention.

"You all have been fighting for all the wrong reasons!" shouted Genis

"What do you mean? Mario and I were destined to be rivals!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to fight already!"

The two were silent.

"What have you guys been doing is pointless! Besides, none of you started the fight!"

"Bows-a-er called me a jerk!" yelled Mario.

"No, you called me a jerk!" yelled Bowser.

"Have you guys been hearing at all? The word that started all this was 'jark!'"

"Why someone would mispronounce that?" yelled Bowser.

"That's the whole point!"

"So, you-a are telling me that-a someone must've said-a it?"

"For Xbox, yes! YES!"

"So you're telling me that this whole fight was pointless?" questioned Bowser.

"The hell, yeah! You guys weren't paying lots of attention!"

"So…"

Both Mario and Bowser stared at each other. They stared for five minutes.

"Mario…" said Bowser, now walking towards him while injured. Mario put down his fists.

"Mario… you were a fool to let your guard down…"

Mario fell for one of Bowser's tricks, again.

"No!" screamed Samus.

"Are you crazy, Bowser!" yelled Genis.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for you, Mario. Too bad you let your guard down to… shake my hand!" said Bowser, who really fooled Mario.

"… Wow. I fall for his tricks, again," said Samus.

"Damm-a-it, Bowser, you big-a comedian!" said Mario.

"Ha! You really fall for that, did ya?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow, did you see that coming, Genis? Genis? Where are you, Genis?" wondered Samus.

"The little boy is over here! Don't move!"

The three turned and were really surprised. They weren't happy about this. In fact, this was very suspenseful.

"What? This can't be!" screamed Samus.

"But-a why?" asked Mario.

"Sabin, how could you…" said Bowser.

Yup, Sabin betrayed them. He betrayed them all. The worst moment ever…

**Next: Chapter 8: Friendships Can Last Forever… Or Not!**


	9. Friendships Can Last Forever Or Not!

Hey, readers! I just wanted to tell you if I get a total of ten reviews, I can start the first chapter of **The Force.** (That chapter you read was the prologue.) Well, thank you for reading my story! Please R&R! No Flames!

**Chapter 9: Friendships Can Last Forever… Or Not!**

"Sabin, how could you…"

Sabin was in front of the building Genis went in. He was standing, holding up Genis in the neck.

"Sabin, what-a are you doing-a to Genis!" yelled Mario.

"Heh… one reason," he said. Then he jumped very high on the top of the building and they couldn't see him. Bowser, Mario, and Samus were just standing there.

"Why, Sabin?"

Soon, Bowser rushed to the building to try to find Genis.

"Bowser, what are you doing? You're injured!" shouted Samus.

"I don't care! This is my fault, and I'm going to fix it!" yelled Bowser.

"Well, I care about you guys! You need to rest."

"Argh… maybe."

"Maybe your-a right, Samus," said Mario.

Later, Bowser and Mario were lying on their own bed and resting.

"Don't worry, Bowser and Mario. DK, Jack, Celia, Nightmare, and I will find Sabin and deal with him, okay?" said Samus, trying to comfort them. Then she left the room.

"Hey… Mario. Remember the time… when you lost… your hat?" asked Bowser.

"Oh… yeah. I remember-a… now," replied Mario.

They started talking about their pixel past.

"Where are the rest, DK?"

"I don't know. Let's try finding them."

Samus only found DK.

"Where would Jack be?" asked Samus.

"Oh, there you are, guys!"

It was Jack, crying.

"Jack, why ya being such a wimp?" asked DK.

"This is bad, guys! You know Sabin, right?" asked Jack.

"Yeah… wait, you know about this?" questioned Samus.

"Well, Nightmare and Celia were on his side!"

"Nightmare? Dammit!" yelled DK.

"Celia? Isn't she your…" said Samus.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. Celia… how could you," cried Jack.

"Aw… did someone misses their girl?"

Samus, DK, and Jack turned. It was Diddy Kong and Nightmare.

"What! Diddy, you too?" cried DK.

Diddy was silent.

"Heh… sorry to break in, but…" said Nightmare.

"What do you want with us?" asked Samus.

"Well…"

Nightmare punched DK with his demon hand and took out his Soul Edge.

"What?" screamed Samus.

"Ow… Damn you…" said DK, slowly falling to a knocked-out state.

"Nightmare, what are you doing? What the hell are you guys doing!"

"… Protecting you guys."

Then he knocked out Samus with his demon claw.

"No…"

Later…

"Wow, Mario. Here we are, lying on the bed, wounded," said Bowser.

"Yeah-a."

Then the door bashed down.

"What?" What was that?"

It was Megaman.

"Who are you busting into are rooms?" yelled Bowser.

"No time! I finally know what is going on here, now!" yelled Megaman.

"You mean… you know what's Sabin is doing?" asked Bowser.

"Yes!" Suddenly, he fell down, knocked-out by Nightmare.

"What-a is going-a on here?"

Nightmare didn't say anything and walked towards Nightmare.

"What, Nightmare? You're on Sabin's side, too?" yelled Bowser. Then Nightmare knocked him out, grabbed his tail, and dragged him. He looked for Mario, but he was gone. He also took Megaman and left. Then Mario went back in the room by the window.

"Damm-a-it!" cried Mario.

Mario knew there's no one here to help him. He was alone, with no one. The rest is against him. So Mario took his bag filled with unknown substances and left to save his friends. What he didn't know is why Sabin is doing this.

"I'm sorry, Bows-a-er. I will-a make up for-a everything," he said. Then, he left.

What a short chapter!

**NEXT: Chapter 10: Unrevealing**

Somehow, this story turned from humor to a suspense story. How horrid…


	10. Unrevealing

**Chapter 10: Unrevealing**

"Heh… I got the guy you want me to get."

"Splendid! But where's the red guy? And who is that blue person?"

"And my name is X! I liked to be called that way!"

"Shut up, weakling! You couldn't even stand a chance!"

"Yeah, with the power of my souls, they will be crushed!"

"Heh… And Jack would be very afraid to kill me!"

"And with my level 70 fighting skills and the bum rush technique, they will suffer the truth!"

"Mwhaha-cough-oh no!"

"There, there, Nightmare. You don't have to laugh."

"Yeah, anyway. Mwhahahahaha!"

"Be quiet, out there! Can't you see I'm losing to Corrosive in poker! And no one loses to Master Chief!"

"Oh, sorry."

The gang of three, each having different personalities, have kidnapped Samus, Genis, Jack, DK, Diddy, X (Megaman), and further more, Bowser. Yet we don't know anything in their plan. We shall see what will happen next!

"Stop-a right there!"

Yeah, typical. So obvious…

"I believe-a you have-a kidnapped my friends. Now-a let them-a go!" yelled Mario.

"Now why would we let them go?" questioned Sabin.

"What? To ruin the plan to save-" said Nightmare.

But Mario interrupted, "To save your dust!"

Nightmare was shocked.

"Why… you!"

Then he started crying.

"All I said didn't mean any cursed! You don't have to curse me!" cried Nightmare.

"There, there," said Sabin, trying to calm Nightmare. So Celia took the position.

"My, you guys have been bad this semester."

"Shut the reset up, Celia."

She was shocked, too.

"You didn't have to insult me! I'm just… just a girl!" cried Celia.

Let me explain. Since you're in the world of videos, the words _reset _and _dust_ are curse words. All the curse words are _reset, dust, off, mute, static, water, and virus._ Please be aware of that.

"Well, you guys sit there and cry. I'll take care of-"

"Mute you!" cursed Mario.

Sabin cried.

"Wow! This is-a too easy."

"That's it! No more nice games! It's time to play rough!" yelled Sabin.

"It's time to fight!" shouted Nightmare, as he assaulted to Mario with his Soul Edge.

"Whoa!" cried Mario. He dodged the attack and tried to attack him back. Nightmare blocked it and grabbed Mario with his right hand and threw him and the floor.

"Offer your souls!" taunted Nightmare, as he thrust his sword through Mario's body. Mario really got hurt, and then he took out a star and ate it.

"Argh… MARIO STAR POWER!"

There was a big force, which pushed Nightmare and the rest away from him. Mario was standing there, glowing.

"Nightmare, Celia, and Sabin; why you betrayed us?"

Nightmare got up and said, "Heh… keep asking. There's no way we'll tell you!"

He assaulted to Mario again. Mario then grabbed a flower and ate it, which turned his clothes to a different color. Then, he threw a flame at Nightmare, who was rushing to him.

"Argh… fire?" yelled Nightmare.

"Take-a that!" shouted Mario, throwing another piece of flame. Nightmare was lying down on the roof floor, wounded.

"No, Nightmare! Are you-"

"Let him go, Celia. Just wait," said Sabin.

"Wha-"

Soon, Nightmare got up and his Soul Edge transformed to the complete form.

"Need more souls… I WILL KILL YOU!" he started rushing toward Mario again, with his sword growing bigger every minute.

"What? This can't-a be?" said Mario. He knew that he couldn't defeat Nightmare alone, so he looked around quickly.

"What are you staring at? Trying to hide?"

Then, Mario rapidly threw a flame on a tied rope.

"What? Nightmare! Get him NOW!" shouted Sabin. Too late. Mario freed his friends, who were tied up. However, they were hurt and weak to be awake.

"No. They're still weak? This can't be!" cried Mario. Nightmare was still rushing to him when he heard a voice…

"PHOTON!"

Nightmare was caught in a dome of holy light.

"Argh… what is happening?" cried Nightmare.

Mario was puzzled, for he did not cast that spell.

"NURSE!" Suddenly, four nurses crossed by and eventually healed Mario's friends. (What a weird spell.)

"What is going on here?" yelled Sabin.

Celia pointed, "I believe it's her."

It was Raine. Soon, everyone was awake.

"What happened?" asked Samus.

"I dunno, but I think that they're in a middle of a battle," replied DK.

"Raine!" shouted Genis, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard some noise up here, so I came to check. When I went up, I saw that knight and that red guy were fighting. Before I break up the fight, I watched to see who would win, but I don't get much excitement. So I interfered and helped you guys. Also, I believe-" she pointed to Sabin and the others and continued, "Those are the bad guys!"

"What? You dare interfere our plan?" yelled Nightmare.

"Hold on, Nightmare. I'll handle this!" shouted Sabin, as he stepped in front.

"You… YOU!" cried Bowser.

"Whoa, hold on. Look, here. This isn't-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU FOR HURTING MY BEST FRIEND!" Bowser rushed to Sabin to give him a first strike, but Sabin blocked it.

"Dude, I'm a master at martial arts."

Bowser tried another punch, but Sabin blocked it again.

"Bowser, there's no way you'll win against me."

"I'll turn you _off_!" he cursed.

"Wow, Bowser's really angry," whispered Diddy.

"He's always like this," said Genis.

"Diddy! I thought you were on their side?" asked DK.

"Well, they used me to put you to hesitation, that's why," answered Diddy.

"But-"

"Let's talk about this later."

Bowser tried many moves to hit Sabin, but he never got to hit him.

"Sabin, you may be a martial artist, but… LOOK! A GIANT CUPCAKE!"

"Where?" But he was knocked out.

"Heh… you fell for the oldest trick."

Sabin was lying on the floor. Suddenly, he got up when rushed to Bowser very fast.

"SUPPLEX!" He grabbed Bowser and jumped in the air. Then, he threw him straight to the rooftop. Bowser was falling down fast, and he landed really hard.

"How's that?" taunted Sabin.

Bowser grew quiet.

"Bowser… are you-a okay?"

Silence.

"No, Bowser…"

More silence.

"Sabin, how could you?"

Still more silence.

"This can't be…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What's going on?"

"No, what have I done?"

Bowser got up, and then he started transforming.

"What is-a going on?"

Bowser grew bigger and… uglier. Maybe cool. Anyway, he grew bigger, stronger, and uglier.

"What? Why is he-"

"OIL SPILL!"

Soon, black liquid popped out of nowhere and hit Bowser, which he then transformed back.

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes, it did."

It was Mr. Watch. Everybody was surprised to see him, except Sabin and his gang.

"Wow, Mr. Game and Watch! You're here!" yelled Samus.

"I thought you were dead!" yelled Genis.

"Thank Xbox you're here!" yelled DK.

"Yes, I know. And I believe there's a conflict here," said Mr. Watch.

"Allow me to explain!" volunteered Genis and Raine. So the whole thing was explained.

"Ah, I see. So those guys are the enemy?" asked Mr. Watch.

"Yes, Mr. Game and Watch," replied the group.

"Okay. Sabin, Nightmare, and Celia!"

"Oh, no," said Nightmare.

"I didn't even do anything!" cried Celia.

"This is a misunderstanding!" screamed Sabin.

"I hereby banned you and send you to the deleting room at once! For you have been attacking our gamers and… uh… whatever!" declared Mr. Watch.

"Yeah!" cheered the group, except Genis.

"No!" But too late. They fell asleep by Mr. Watch's spell.

"So… what now, Mr. Game and Watch?" asked X.

"I believe it's time for you to go to bed!"

"Okay."

"Hold up!" Genis caught everyone's attention.

"What is-a it, Genis? It's a happy-a ending!" said Mario.

"Mr. Game and Watch, can I ask you some questions? Or maybe that's not your name at all!" fronted Genis.

Mr. Watch looked nervous and said, "Young man! As Mr. Watch, go to bed, now!"

"Yeah, Genis. It's late!" said DK.

"Mr. Game and Watch, when did you learn that sleep spell?"

Everyone looked at Mr. Watch.

"Well, I-"

"And how come you call yourself Mr. Watch?"

"But I thought Mr. Game _and_ Watch is one person," said Samus.

"Um, I-"

"Furthermore, why does your name tag say _Mr. Watch_?"

Everyone gasp.

"Uh… I-"

"There's no use hiding, _Mr. Watch_!"

"I believe that is so!"

Everyone gasp again.

"Wow, Genis. You're getting smarter by the time," said Raine.

"Mute you, Raine!" said Genis.

"So that-a means that-"

"That's right, it was me! Everything was my idea!"

"But why?" asked Samus.

"Let me explain. _Four strokes and seven years ago_, Mr. Game and I fused together to form one great man! A man with a balance of video and gaming. We worked hard together to create a great game starring us. Yes, it was great. Many gamers loved this first released video game. And it was the first one, too. We star in many games like Ball, Manhole, and Fire. Everyone liked us, until Mr. Game came up with an idea. He said, 'We should open a school for future characters like us! Then we can spread the news of video gaming.' And you know what? I despised that idea. I wanted us to be starring in all game ourselves. Actually, I wanted me to star! As we tried harder, we got lamer. Mr. Game thought it was my fault that I decided to not open a school. And you know what he did? He separated from me and opened the school himself! He also took my name and make you characters think it's us who did all this! I'm afraid of you characters that you might take our places and erase us in history. So I did a small, simple plan. I create more misters with a sense of evil. We made a force of three misters, and I am the leader of the evil misters! And there's no way you guys will stop us from taking over this school and deleting you guys! But there was… a little interference. Sabin and his gang were trying to guide you guys from me! So I tweak something that made Sabin… a little different. I threaten him that I will kill all his friends if he and his gang don't do what I say. Too bad Sabin is soft-hearted, so he accepted the deal to make us not harm you. He was working for me throughout the fight between Mario and Bowser. All Sabin was doing was trying to not kill you guys. E was telling you a message. Too bad he didn't know that I will betray him, so I did by the time Bowser was gonna waste his secret power."

"Secret power?" asked the group.

"QUIET! I'M NOT DONE! You see, my plan was to use Bowser's secret power to destroy this whole school. But the thing is… he can only do it once. So I spring to action and stopped him from transforming. Sabin tried to turn Bowser to his other self, so I won't have the chance to do it to the whole school. He was going to sacrificed himself. Too bad I came in. And so I tried to change my plan, and I knew I shouldn't trusted Sabin. So… there you… have… it," said Mr. Watch, then he started resting his breathe.

"Now that makes a lot of sense!" said Genis and Raine.

"But… too bad you can't stop me right now, because I'm calling my team now. Bye, now!" he said, and then jumped off the building; along with Bowser's body.

"No! He can't-a escaped!" yelled Mario, running to jump off. Then he was pulled by the others.

"Argh… what the static are you-a doing?" yelled Mario.

"What you're doing right now… is stupid as dust," said Genis.

"Let-a me go!"

"NO!" shouted the group.

"This can wait, Mario," said Genis.

"But… my friend! He took my friend!"

"And you're just going to jump off like he did? You'll just die."

"I don't-a care! My friend needs help!"

"And what?"

"And…"

Mario stopped the pressure.

"Mario, I am sorry. Mr. Watch got away with your friend, but we need tactics. We can't just rush in to his lair and rescue Bowser. Do you think he might set traps just in case he suspected us?"

"Genis, he doesn't-a own this-a school!"

"Well, could it be not on the school site?"

Mario went silent.

"Okay, everyone. Come to my room, I got a plan."

And so they all went to Genis' room to hear his plan. Too bad that's the next chapter!

**NEXT: Chapter 11: The Encounter**

Well, this next chapter will come up like in somewhere this month. (I hope.)


End file.
